Innocence Of A Homunculus
by mooneymooneypie
Summary: Chapter 8! Okie kids, this is where things might start to get confusing. I even got confused for a second there. So feel free to ask me anything that might be stumping you. READ IT!
1. Prologue

**Innocence Of A Homunculus**

Prologue

"Please, don't get involved."

It was late that night, the town was quiet as a young girl and her love met secretly at the bridge. Both of them wore black, to conceal themselves in the darkness.

"You know I can't do that, I'm not going to leave you vulnerable like this."

His words were true. A young man with blonde colored hair that matched his eyes perfectly. His voice was determined, he would do anything for this girl.

"He's insanely jealous. You don't understand, you'll get hurt."

Looking into his eyes as they we're both about the same height. She had beautiful blue eyes and dark brown hair that fell just over her shoulders.

"But what he's doing is wrong! He doesn't own you!"

Suddenly grabbing her as he pulled her body closer to his in a firm embrace.

"You belong with me!"

Blinking, her blue eyes just couldn't hold back the tears.

"I love you so much…"

Not far from this scene, just beyond the bridge, stood a dark figure. Angered by this sight, he would yell out.

"Get your hands off her!"

The young couple, looking at each other in surprise, looked to see the man approach.

"You heard me…"

He grunted, now coming into view.

"Its him!"

She yelped in fear. The young boy nodded, pulling her behind him to keep her safe.

"Stay behind me, I won't let him hurt you."

A sinister smirk crossed the man's face, his features obviously showed that he was older.

"You have something of mine, boy. What's this I hear that she belongs to you?"

It could be heard, the man started to crack his knuckles to intimidate his young rival.

"Just leave her alone! She doesn't belong to anybody, most of all you!"

The man just grunted, cracking his neck with a loud snap.

"Look kid, it's not your place to keep the girl to yourself!"

Again, that familiar smirk came over him.

"Somethin so beautiful is meant to be shared you know…"

And with that he rushed forward, as if in one move he managed to push the boy aside and grabbed the girl by her wrist. Holding her arm up over her head, almost to the point where she could barely touch the ground with her tip toes.

"Ow! Please! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Let her go!"

Picking himself up from the ground, the young man ran forward and tackled him to the ground. Furiously punching him in the face as hard as he could.

"You punk kid!"

The man still had grip onto her arm, pulling the poor girl around during their scuffle. With his other arm he sent an elbow to the boy's head, causing him to be knocked out for just a moment.

"No!"

She screamed, seeing him fall face down.

"What have you done! I hate you!"

Turning to look up at him, wiggling her arm to get free as she franticly hit him with her other. He looked down at her, reaching his hand behind his back as he unsnapped a small pistol from his belt.

"And you…"

She heard the snap, suddenly stopping her movements in total shock.

"Huh? W-what are you doing?"

At this point, the young boy was just coming to. Pulling himself back up to his feet, he looked to see the man had pulled a gun.

"No…"

There was a scream, a horrible, terrifying sound. Then a shot. Letting go of her, the lifeless body hit the ground.

"Now she's yours."

The man said, walking past the boy as he sat there on his knees looking still in shock.

- - -

Only a couple days later, the funeral was held. One of the town's largest events. The loss of such a beautiful, kind, and loving young girl was certainly something to remember.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

His head was held down, not even able to look at her casket as it was lowered. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small compact, decorated with lovely carvings of roses and golden details. It flipped open, revealing a mirror inside. This simple little trinket was something she carried with her always. He had given it to her not long ago as a present.

"May you always stay beautiful…"

Tossing it into her grave, he simply couldn't stay there anymore.

- - -

Weeks had gone by, and he never left his house. Both parents had gotten terribly worried.

"Sweety…would you like some dinner?"

That calm loving voice from behind his bedroom door was none other them his mother. She worried about him the most.

"No thanks, I'm busy."

"Then I'll save you some later dear."

He listened as her footsteps left his doorway, and quickly pulled out a large book to continue reading.

"Dear, do you think he'll be ok? He's been doing that alchemy stuff a lot more lately. You don't think he's up to something do you?"

His mother asked. Of course, his father was worried but didn't want to admit his son may be losing his mind.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. He just needs time that's all."

"But these books he's been reading, I'm scared…I don't understand any of it."

"Just a habit, he's only a teenager, how much trouble can he get into?"

- - -

Later that night, making sure that both parents were sound asleep, he snuck out from his bedroom window. Book in hand of course.

"The concept is simple enough…"

Opening the door to the side shed, he placed the book on the ground as it was opened to a certain page. He had a knife, and began to carve the circular design into the wooden floor. After taking some time and making sure it was exact, he picked up a shovel and headed back out again.

"I'm going to make it better…I'm going to fix this."

Tears started to roll down his face, almost at the same time as it started to rain.

"I'll bring you back, and then we'll be together. Everything's going to be ok."

Looking up at the cemetery gates, he then looked around to see if anyone was looking. Once he saw it was clear, he threw the shovel over the gate, and climbed over. Walking through the rain soaked graves, he came to hers.

"I do this for you…"

Bowing his head just slightly before starting to dig. The rain made it a little easier, but also a little harder as it got muddy and sticky. It took him a while before he finally hit the casket, now pushing away the rest of the remains as he opened it.

"Please, forgive me."

Reaching in as he picked her up in his arms, and slung her over his shoulder as he crawled out of the muddy grave. His clothes wet and dirty. Leaving the shovel there, he left the cemetery and took hidden alleys back his home.

"This will work."

Reassuring himself as he laid her body in the center of the circle. Set around him were different bottles of minerals, all of each found in an average human body. Spilling them out around her figure, he sighed.

"This has to work."

Kneeling down, he reached to hold her hand and placed the other onto the design he carved into the floor. Everything seemed to be working well as light shot up from the ground around the circle. There was a breeze of energy, the minerals began to swirl around and form into the body as it disappeared. But something was different, something wasn't working.

"What? What's this?"

There was an even brighter light, could her newly reformed body be coming through here? He stood up, the light was too bright for him to see much, except for a hand. He reached, grabbing it, trying to pull her onto his side until another hand shot out grabbing his other.

"Wait! What is this!"

Now trying to pull away as only more hands came bursting through. Ultimately enough, his struggle went on, but to no avail. Being pulled inward, kicking and screaming. There was only silence. The rain continued on outside, there was a lightning crash, the flash of light revealed the room to be empty…except for her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Innocence Of A Homunculus**

Chapter One

"Oh come on Al, will you give it a rest already?" Moaned the older yet smaller Elric.

The two brothers have had nothing much to do, since they really only answered to Mustang who seemed to have taken a leave of absence after the unfortunate death of his close friend, Maes.

"But I just think it would do him a lot of good to see that its not just him who was affected by the accident." This was spoken from within the large metal armor, always a voice of reason.

"Look, if he wants to go be by himself then good riddance, I'm taking a vacation from him anyway. I can't stand him sometimes!" Edward had begun to get a little annoyed. But despite his attitude, he gave a sigh. "I guess it won't hurt to go say hello…"

And so the boys were off, walking through the streets of Eastern. Little did they know, someone was following. Stalking almost, a female figure roaming over the rooftops above them.

Light, lavender color eyes would gaze downward at the pair, singling one out from the other. "It must be…" Her voice sounding hopeful as she skipped from one rooftop to the next.

Down below, the younger brother paused. "Brother, did you hear something just know?"

"Nope, not a thing. Now c'mon Al let's get this over with before I change my mind." He said, put looked around in case there could be something.

"I guess, I just imagined it?" Echoed the voice within the armor.

"Edward…Alphonse…" There was a different voice, a familiar female tone of a one Riza Hawkeye. "What are you boys doing?" Always keeping her self official.

They both turned, watching as the Lieutenant approached. "We were about to visit Mustang actually." Edward would be the first to speak.

"I think the Colonel would prefer to be in his own company for the time being." Her voice sounding saddened, she felt almost lost without him around. "Though I will give him your regards, I'm on my way to see him also."

Alphonse would then chime in. "Then can we go with you?"

She just shook her head reluctantly. "In his current state, the Colonel becomes self destructive. He finds peace with being alone during these times."

"Oh?" The short one would cross his arms. "Then why are you going then?" Speaking as though he was trying to hint to something going on between the two officials.

"Hm." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Edward, I'll have you know that any idiotic rumor you may have heard is untrue, and my visitation is strictly business." Now with that settled, she left the boys to their own.

"Is it me or does she always seem so uptight all the time?" Edward muttered.

"I think there is more to her then what most people probably see." Again the voice of reason spoke his mind.

Shaking his head, Edward now turned around and started back in the direction they came, followed by his younger but much larger metal brother who inquired, "So what do we do now then?"

"To be honest Al, I can really go for something to eat before Winry gets here."

"That's right, she did say she was coming for a visit." He went quiet for a second, wondering why he could have nearly forgotten such a thing. "Well, you can go brother."

"Huh? Something wrong?" Ed looked up at him.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking that I might go back to the headquarters for a while…probably the library. You can go meet Winry, and I'll just meet you both later ok?" Though he had no facial expression, it was easily felt that something had been bothering the younger Elric. But pushing the subject any further would only upset him, so Edward just left it alone.

"Ok Al. I'll see you later on then." A little disappointed that his younger brother might be keeping something from him. "We'll all go out, and do something together like we used to. How about that? Maybe talk and stuff."

But by this time, Alphonse had already turned around and began on his own way to the Eastern HQ.

- - -

Later on into the afternoon, Edward would be found approaching the Eastern train station. Looking up at the large clock that decorated the wall.

"About fifteen minutes…give or take if the train is going to run late or not." He made a face.

Not far from his location, there were large crates ready to be loaded onto the shipment trains. But behind them, a certain homunculus would glare from around the wooden box.

"Edward…" It spoke, though quietly as to not be heard. It wasn't a familiar name, but the one it belonged to was very familiar. Though lately she found her mind blank, not able to remember much of anything at all. "…Edward?"

This time, it caught his attention. Arching a brow as he turned his head. "What?" Seeing he was standing next to the loading deck which was nothing but crates. He shrugged it off.

Finding that encounter a little too close, she decided it was time to be off. Though not paying attention to her surroundings, managed to bump into one of the shipments causing it to topple over and cause a sort of domino effect. "Oops…" An innocent response. She looked up, raising her hand as a metal chain came from her palm and wrapped itself around a support pillar. Now pulling herself up and into the safety of the above rafters.

The accident may have caught the attention of everyone else in the station, but it was a young alchemist who caught sight of the thing fleeing the situation. "A homunculus?" He gave a quick look around and took off running after where ever she was heading.

Unknowing that she was being followed, came to a stop just about a block away from the station. Standing on the edge of a rooftop, she looked down into a thin alley way just beside the building. As she jumped down, around the corner was the miniature full metal wonder. "I was right, you are a homunculus!"

Landing onto one foot lightly and then the other, the homunculus stood there quietly. Was he correct? Surely she appeared the same as the others, if not that then her superhuman ability is what gave it away.

They both stood just a few feet away from each other. A blank expression showed no sign of emotion as he stared at her trying to figure out just what exactly was going on. She had the same eyes, a lavender color that each of them had. A pale complexion, also a similar trait. And like all the others she wore nothing but black. It was a simple dress that went down to her ankles with a long slit up to each thigh. The dress was more like a tube, but with a black lacey décor that went around the top. All of it was brought together with a shiny pair of black stiletto like heels. But there was something different…unlike the others who all had black hair, she was different with a silvery white color. Long hair that fell to the middle of her back.

"Your name is Edward…isn't it?" A clam voice, sounding almost sweet.

"And whats that to you? After the philosopher's stone too right?" Defensive as usual, its what he came to expect from their kind.

It was almost as if she didn't care about this supposed stone. "Don't you remember me?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Innocence Of A Homunculus**

Chapter Two

"…You must. Please say that you know who I am." Clasping her hands together, she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Know you?" Blinking. This certainly caught him off guard.

"Its been a long time, I know that. But I really haven't change too much have I?" At this point she was approaching him, as if she really did know him. Stopping, she blinked. "Did you get shorter?" The one she remembered was the same height as her, though at this point she didn't take into account the ridiculously high heels she was wearing.

"What did you just call me!" Instantly infuriated by her simple comment. "Just who the hell do you think you are anyway! You obviously have something seriously screwed up in your head!" Now just flat out mad, he didn't even care why he chased her out there in the first place. "I have better things to do then mess around with you right now."

Pushing past her as he headed out the random alley way and back towards the train station. He had almost forgotten to pick up Winry.

"He's angry at me…?" Standing there as she watched him turn the corner and out of her sight. "Maybe, its because I've been gone for such a long time…"

"Or maybe it's simply because he is not the one you seek." A familiar voice came from behind her belonging to one known as Envy.

Surprised, she almost jumped. Turning her head as she glanced over her shoulder. "Its you again. Why are you following me?" Now turning herself to face him.

"I'm not following you, Vanity…" He stood toward the end of the alley, his back leaned against the brick wall. "You just so happened to be following the same person I am."

"Edward? You are following him also?"

"Need I repeat myself?" Pushing himself off from the wall, he held one hand behind his back. "But since I have you here…might I entice you just one more time…?" Grinning as he pulled his hand from around his back, in his palm were a collection of small red stones.

"I told you I wasn't interested." She had refused his offer before on a couple other occasions.

Making a face, he grunted under his breath. "You remember that philosopher's stone the little brat was mentioning earlier? Well these…are the very same thing." Stepping up to her as he grabbed her arm and placed them in her hand all but gently. "So just keep that in mind for your next little encounter."

- - -

The next day.

"And I need one of these, about a dozen of those over there and do you have this in quarter sizes?" Winry was like a kid in a candy store when it came to tools and other shiny little objects.

The Elrics both stood back. Al was being oddly quiet as usual and Edward just seemed to be in a completely different world all together.

"Hm…alright. I guess this is it for now." Winry looked over to Edward who had an awkward blank stare. "Ed? You ok? Hello?"

Blinking. "Did you say something just now?" He looked at her a little confused, hoping she wasn't trying to tell him something and realize he wasn't paying attention.

Winry shook her head. "Is something ok? You both seem weirder then usual. You especially Ed. Is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing really, just thinking is all." Of course, he never told her anything. This was a way to keep her safe from his hectic lifestyle.

- - -

At Eastern HQ.

Riza had begun to show signs of her worry for the Colonel. Never being able to be found when needed, not paying attention when being spoken to, and always talking to herself which she excuses for talking to her loyal little pup Hayate.

Sitting at her desk going about her usual paperwork, which was surprisingly starting to back up, she could hear a slight whimpering noise. Leaning back a bit in her chair, she looked under her desk where Hayate was most found. Giving him a certain look, arching a thin brow she figured it must be that time again. "Alright…let's go."

Standing from her chair, the black pup hurried over to her office door and looked up at his master with big puppy eyes.

"We're making this quick, I don't feel like being outside today." Opening the door as she looked to see the Colonel pass by. Surprisingly enough, he seemed normal. More normal then usual with a clean uniform and combed hair. "Colonel, Sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant?" Coming to a stop as he heard her voice.

Now shutting her office door, she walked over beside him with Hayate by her feet. "I thought you said you wouldn't be coming back for a couple more days…"

"I wouldn't get any work done by sitting home…" A weird response coming from him, he then continued on his way but not without a faithful Lieutenant following behind.

"Sir, are you feeling well?" Her voice a bit more concerned then anything else.

There was a grin on his face, hearing her tone. "Why, were you worried about me?"

"That was not my question Sir." Again, Riza doing her best at keeping herself professional in the workplace.

"Then yes. I am feeling a lot better." An utter lie. But not completely. "Your visit really got me to thinking, and seemed to have put me into a better mood. Thank you Lieutenant." And with this his would stop again, so suddenly enough that Riza nearly ran him over but managed to stop in time to not embarrass herself.

"Colonel?" She inquired.

"Knowing that someone cares enough…and is able to see me in the worst of moments without being scared to the point of running away." This time he did not face her, but instead had his hand on the doorknob to his own office. "It really shows your loyalty to me. I appreciate that very much." Afterwards he gave no time for her to give a response and was already in his office.

Unfortunately, there would be no response due to the fact that Hayate really needed to do his…business. Whimpering again as Riza looked down to those puppy eyes. She sighed and walked on down the hallway to take him outside.

- - -

"In all honesty, I think she is a fool." This would be Envy, speaking his mind again as he met with his other two fellow homunculi.

The three off them decided to meet at an abandoned church, a little ways from the main city so that there would be no interruptions. Not only that, but there was word that their latest addition had been hiding out in the same area.

"What exactly qualifies her as a fool…?" Lust, crossing her arms as she walked towards Envy.

"What? Did I strike a nerve?" He teased.

Then there was a fourth voice. "Considering what we are, I'd have to say that would be pretty impossible." It was non other then Greed. "Given she is a woman, so I guess the possible mood swing isn't so out of the ordinary." It was rare that he ever came around, personally he wasn't interested in the stone.

By this time, Lust had turned her back to gaze outside of their current little hideaway. The windows were boarded up but a few had been broken in which allowed beams of light to filter through the darkness.

"And what brings you around Greed…" She would ask, though not actually amused by his appearance.

"Oh?" Greed looked over at her, seeing she wasn't paying attention he snuck in a quick little check out before giving her his response. "Then I guess you don't know?" Fixing his sunglasses as he walked up to them, stepping into the lightened area. "A new homunculus showed herself…it's the first that I've been hearing of it but I'm a little out of the loop as it is so she has probably been running around for some time now."

Envy just scoffed, rolling his eyes as she shook his head. "A year and about 3 months if you want to be exact…"

Lust turned around, her face showed she was questionable. Beside her, as usual, Gluttony who really never had anything to add into these discussions. "How in the world would you know something like that?" Asking in a nearly demanding manner.

"Perhaps he's got himself a little girlfriend?" Greed would tease, smirking at his own comment. "So tell me, is she as cutie or what?" Tipping his sunglasses down as he looked to Envy.

Of course, Envy was not amused. "I know because I was there…" He would cross his arms. "Just south of here is a small town…where I thought I saw that little twit running around. He looked like he was up to something, but it turned out to be a different person. Someone who looked just like him was doing another transmutation. Since I had nothing else to do I sat back and watched this kid dig up a grave and run off with it. Not long after I see the girl. Vanity. Wandering around helpless like some pathetic human."

Lust would then approach him. "And you say this was a year ago? You only mentioned this girl in the past few months, what have you been hiding!"

"I haven't hidden anything!" He was actually getting annoyed. "The girl is useless, all that I've told you is true. She follows Edward around like a lost dog or something. And from what I see she has no interest in the stone at all. She isn't like us…she is just different."


	4. Chapter 3

**Innocence Of A Homunculus**

Chapter Three

Edward could tell that something was certainly very different during the course of the following days. That sense of someone following him had completely vanished and awkwardly enough left him with a feeling of abandonment.

"Edward?" Winry said, as they both waited for her train to arrive. Her visits where usually short, lasting only about 3 or 4 days in length.

"Yea?" He responded, looking at her.

"I don't know what's been bothering you…" She began, her tone sounding a little depressing. "…but whatever it is I really hope everything works out for you." She hated the fact that he would never tell her anything, yet she was always there for him just in case he was to break one day. Either literally or emotionally.

Seeing this display of emotion, he felt almost bad for her. "Have you ever gotten the feeling that something is missing?"

"Missing? Like what exactly?" She of course, being a girl, would instantly think his problems were about 'missing' a girl in his life. And she would undoubtedly love to fill that spot for him.

But as fate would have it, the train broke up their little moment and Edward ceases his words any further. Sending her on her way feeling shattered as usual, he would never really know how much he hurt her by his silence.

She got onto the train but instead of her usual looking back before she left, she simply sat down and didn't even bother to glance out the window. Surely he must have said something wrong. But there wasn't any time to worry about that, she would just have to get over it.

Now leaving the station, his mind raced with thought until he heard an interesting sound of chains. Just above, lurking about the rooftops that early evening, was none other then Vanity. Making her appearance once again as she used that chain like a jump rope, skipping from one rooftop to the next.

"So I see you came back." Oddly having a slight feeling of relief as he looked right up at her.

"I was never gone." A smile same over her, also relieve that he seemed to miss her.

Edward had decided to take a longer way back. Alphonse would just have to wait for him a little longer. Walking on the outskirts of East City, not only for his own good but of course to make sure no one saw her following him around. People might think it unusually to see a girl out on the rooftops.

"Then why couldn't I see you?" He asked.

"You must have been looking at that girl the whole time." Pulling back that chain right up into her palm as she jumped down. "You really seem to like her, have you moved on from me so quickly?"

"What?" He had nearly forgotten about what happened their first encounter. "Wait, who do you think I am?"

"You're Edward." Simple enough she answered.

Little did either of them know, another homunculus stalker was creeping about. Of course, with nothing else better to do but spy on their conversation.

"Well I know that, but…how do we exactly know each other?" This needed to be settled.

"You really don't know me at al do you…" She sighed. Remembering something, she held out her hand to him as if he were to take something. "Here."

A little cautious at first, he should have known better then to think she'd actually try something. He took it, looking in his hand. "What a second, what is this?" She handed him this little red stones, only keeping one for herself which was dangling on her necklace.

"Isn't it what you were looking for?" In all honesty she meant only to help him however she could.

He just shook his head. "They're fake…I've seen this before." Looking over to her, she seemed somewhat disappointed. "Why are you doing this anyway? Shouldn't you be trying to kill me or something?"

"You just don't love me anymore do you?" Her back was to him now and there was, what sounded like at least, sobbing noises. From a Homunculus, a being of no emotional attachment or feeling?

"Look…I uh." Completely turned around by this whole situation. "Do you even know what you are? Or most of all how you came to be this way? I mean…if you want I can try and help you find out a few things so that you aren't so confused?"

"Confused?" She sniffled. "You think I'm confused?" Instantly her tone was changed.

"Maybe just a little. It's normal though." Walking up beside her. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." While he had this chance to be a little closer he took a quick look. From what he saw, there was no symbol to mark her as a Homunculus. At least not in any place he could see.

There was a brief moment of silence, hearing him come up beside her as she glanced to see that red coat of his. "I think you're the one who is confused." Narrowing her eyes as she turned to face him with her palm opened and pushing him back into the wall across from them with the force of a thick chain.

It only wrapped around him a couple times, but it was enough to keep him still. Hitting against the stone wall of the adjacent building, he fell right to the ground. "I said I would help you! What the hell is your problem!"

Now this turned into a different set of events. Certainly unexpected coming from her. Envy kept to himself, enjoying this little spectacle from an unseen position. Smirking in total delight of watching his suffering, it gave him a horrible idea. But that would just have to wait.

"My problem? My Problem!" That just upset her more, twisting her hand around as she grabbed the chain, tightening it around him to the point where he couldn't help much scream. "You made me like this, and have the nerve to say I have a PROBLEM!"

"You don't…understand…" If she kept her grip up long enough he would surely suffocate. It was hard to talk from the amount of pressure. "I'm not…" And no, she didn't let up any. Now fully collapsing over, he was only passed out from the lack of oxygen. No harm done, but it was done enough.

". . ." The chain unraveling itself from around his motionless body, returning into the palm of her hand as she just stood there. There was remorse for what happened, but knew nothing was truly damaged. Except of course, her feelings or what she thought were feelings at least.

Envy couldn't hardly believe what he just witnessed, but most of all the fact that she was just leaving the whole thing. "What? Walking away!" He emerged from his hiding place, a darkened little spot behind a neighboring building. "Hey! Why are you leaving! Finish that little punk off!"

"Leave him." She was walking towards his direction, probably going back to that abandoned church. "And don't think I didn't notice you following me Envy…" As she past by, shooting him a look.

"If you don't fini- huh?" He stopped. Did she really know? Looking at her was she kept walking away, but then back to ever so vulnerable Elric. "We'll finish this later…" He murmured, leaving him there as he followed after her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Innocence Of A Homunculus**

Chapter Four

"Stop following me already. I don't feel like dealing with you." She spoke finally. After leaving Edward there she had just walked away and was now roaming about.

"Who said I was following? I just so happen to know where you're going that's all." And he did know. That same old church found at the outer reaches of the main part of the city.

"Well stop going to where I'm going then. I want to be by myself."

Envy was still walking behind her some, though off to the side a bit as he looked over at her. "That doesn't sound like much fun. A big place like that all to yourself…I bet you could use some company."

Vanity just sighed, an aggravated sigh. "Just what do you want, I'm really not in the mood."

- - -

An unknown amount of time passed by before Edward came back to his senses. Picking himself up from the ground as he looked to find himself nearly buried under bricks and stone. "What the hell just happened…"

Finally realizing the previous situation, he wasn't sure if he was to feel bad or just…not care. "Envy?" He looked around, almost certain that he could recall hearing him earlier.

Looking up, the nights darkness made him squint just a bit to look at the rooftops…just in case she was sticking around. Unfortunately not, and so began his way back. Alphonse was probably worried sick by now.

- - -

The bell tower of the church was her favorite spot, a high point where she could look around and watch people living their daily lives. Something she could see herself doing but oddly enough…had no desire to do so anymore.

"I'm different…aren't I?" Vanity gazed out to the empty town, people would be sleeping by this hour.

Envy would be standing across from her, still contemplating that evil scheme to him self as he watched her. "You mean, special." Surely this would be a great time to settle his plan into action.

"Special?" She repeated, finding it unlikely that she would ever be special. The only one who thought she was special…didn't seem to think so anymore. But… "Do you think I'm spe-?" She was interrupted once noticing him come right up to her.

"Of course, why would I have any reason to lie?" There came a sly grin over his face as he looked down at her. "Surely everyone has to mean something to someone…right?"

This seemed to be turning into something a little awkward. She looked up at him with a concerned look but managed a little smile as she looked back out again.

"You know…what that brat said to you was completely out of line…" This would be it. He stepped up just a bit closer to her while she wasn't paying any attention and would just lightly place his hand on her shoulder to seem more comforting.

"It was out of line…he shouldn't have said that to me." Blinking as her eyes glanced to the sigh of his hand actually resting on her shoulder, but she didn't mind it.

She was buying it. "If he truly loved you, he would love what you have become. After all…he did make you this way." Mind tricks were something Envy was particularly skilled at. A total psycho.

Vanity listened to his words. She had just recently figured out her existence, but only to an extent. She only knew what Envy had told her. About how she was brought back to life but left out a vital part of the story. "He did make me like this…" She started to get angry, almost furious.

"And now he only sees you as a monster…why do you think he was so frightened of you after releasing yourself upon him like that?" Something in him felt a little pity for this poor girl, having to use her in his plot to get at the mini Elric. But what has to be done, has to be done. "Do you remember that girl he was with…the cute little blonde one he was spending so much time with…"

That struck a cord. A flare in those lavender colored eyes. "She has to go…" Vanity muttered, almost growling it seemed. There was a light breeze of wind which blew her hair around some. That abnormal white colored hair would fall over her face.

Envy smirked, realizing she had nearly read his mind. Moving the hair from her face as he looked down at her. "So you see what the problem is? Get rid of her and the kid's all yours again. Just like you've wanted this whole time."

Though her skin was a paler color, there was a slight pinkish hint to it as he watched his hand move the hair from her face. "Will you help me?" She asked, knowing she couldn't possibly do something so horrible on her own.

And that was just as he wanted to hear. With a gleam in his eye, he would answer. "Anything for you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Innocence Of A Homunculus**

Chapter Five

Later on the next day, well into the afternoon, Edward woke up to look about. Usually Alphonse would be sitting on the floor 'sleeping'.

"Up early I guess." He yawned, sitting up in bed as he gave a good stretch. "How late is it anyway, I must have tired from that last night."

"All what Brother?" It would Alphonse, the unmistakable sound of metal came into their bedroom doorway. "You were late coming back last night, I figured you must have been doing something important."

"You knew I was late?" Edward blinked, now scooting himself to the side of the bed as he dropped his legs over the edge. "I'm sorry if I woke you or something."

"No it's fine. What were you doing anyway? You've been acting a little different. Even the Colonel thinks so."

"Feh. Was that all he said about me?" Him and Roy never did see eye to eye…and it wasn't because of their difference in height.

"Pretty much the only thing nice he said." The armor would shrug. "But that doesn't answer my question. What's been going on lately?"

"I don't even understand it myself Al." Edward looked down. "If I tell you…can you promise not to say anything? I don't want to get her in trouble." He asked in concern, looking up to his younger brother.

"Her?" He gasped, what about Winry? "I won't tell brother, I promise."

"Alright…" He paused for a moment. "There's a new homunculus."

"A new one!" If he could, Alphonse would have jumped out of his skin…er…armor.

Edward just shook his head. "At least I think she is…she has powers like them, acts like them, and even kinda looks like them. Think is, I didn't find her mark. And on top of that, she has white hair…also…she just seems different. She isn't interested in the stone at all so it seems."

"So what's the problem then? Is she a nice homunculus? Maybe she is just confused." Again Alphonse tried to show the positives of the situation.

"That's what I said…and she attacked me. For the first time, she actually came at me in anger. I've seen her before, she's been following me…but never has she tried to hurt me or anything." This was starting to bother him now, sitting hunched over on the side of his bed with his elbows on his knees, his hands under his chin to hold his head up. "She thinks I'm someone else…that's all it comes down to. Someone must have tried a human transmutation to bring her back, someone who loved her."

"Someone who looked like you." Not even knowing most of the situation, Alphonse already felt her pain. "Did you try to explain that to her?"

"I don't think I can Al. She truly believes it was me who brought her back, she even blamed me for making her the way she is." Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. "There has to be a way to prove to her that I'm not who she thinks I am…"

"But that will hurt her feelings…" Alphonse, always thinking for others best interests.

"She's a homunculus Al, she doesn't have feelings."

"But she must…if she loves you. Love is a feeling isn't it brother?" Almost getting angry at his comment, he truly felt for others as if it was his nature to do so. A kind soul stuck inside metal armor.

"I just don't know Al…there has to be a way to figure this all out."

Little did either of them know, someone would be close by listening in. Up on the roof, just outside their window would be Lust. Of course, she would never be alone with Gluttony always tagging around. "Please let me eat them Lust." He would mutter.

"Hush." A little aggravated by his never ending hunger, though she couldn't stay made at him. It was just something that couldn't be helped. "They don't understand…" It was rare that she got these little moments of hers.

"Please Lust, please? I can smell them." Gluttony now pulling at her dress.

"Not now!" She smacked his hand away.

Back inside, Edward would look towards the window and motion for his brother to be quiet as he walked over. "Shh…" Tip toed to the window as he stuck his head out and looked up. "AAH! OH MY GOD!"

"What! What is it!" Alphonse squealed in panic.

Edward quickly pulled his head back in, slamming the window down shut. "I- I- Lust is outside! What the hell is going on here! Why are they all following me!" It was a sort of comical hysteria going on in their room. Both would admit, things have been a little crazy lately. "AL! What am I supposed do!"

"Why are you asking me!" By this point, the large suit of armor was now trying to hide him self in the closet.

"There's no need to go into a panic boys." Now she would be sitting in the window talking to them both in a calm manner. "I'm only here to shed some light on your situation."

"By sneaking around on the roof like that! What's your problem anyway!" Edward was being defensive again, but realized how awkward he was have looked only being in his boxers as he scrambled to pull the sheet from his bed and wrap it around his waist.

"The homunculus you've encountered…Vanity, you're correct about her. She thinks you are someone you're not. It's a fact that we all know, except her." She would begin to tell all she knew, for what reason…it was uncertain.

"Why are you doing this?" Alphonse finally slid the closet door open.

"So nice of you to join us." Lust spoke with a slight grin. "I just think your brother here needs to know what he's getting into."

"What I'm getting into?" Edward was now losing it, was she trying to help? Seriously? "What do you know about Vanity? Who is she? Where did she come from?"

"Well, that much I can't say…but what I have learned is that about a year ago, she was created and found by Envy. Apparently, he saw the whole thing and knows the most about her. But don't expect to get this information from him…that's why I'm here." She stood up from the window as Gluttony now made his way in beside her.

Both of the boys looked at each other, but Edward needed to know more. "And what all has Envy told you then?"

"Are you nosey? Or are you actually concerned for the girl?" Lust inquired.

"Look, you said you came here to warn me about what I'm getting into, so either tell me or just leave me the hell alone and I'll figure it out myself!" Now getting bothered by her avoiding the subject.

"Fine. What you know so far is true. Vanity was created by a lover. Unfortunately enough his body was completely consumed in the process leaving her there alone. It was obvious that she went to look for him and found you… I don't know what Envy has told her, but I do know this…after her meeting with you last night, Envy was not far behind. And we both know that his only joy is to see you suffer."

"So? Are you saying they are together or something? You're not really explaining anything to me…" Edward isn't very quick at times.

Lust sneered, shaking her head some as she walked over to him. Which made Edward feel a bit uncomfortable, clutching at his only piece of coverage…a sheet. "What is the only thing that could upset an ex lover…?" She would speak, in a soft little tone as she traced her finger under his chin lightly. "A new lover, of course."

Instantly it hit him. "Winry?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "Is that where they're going! Right now!"

She would nod, a little uncertain if she should have told him that or not. After all, it was only a hunch…but a correct hunch at that. "I'd hurry if I was you…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Innocence Of A Homunculus**

Chapter Six

Almost instantly, Edward and Alphonse would race towards the train station. "I can't believe this! We're going to be too late! What if they got there by now!" Edward panicked and could do nothing more but run faster.

The larger of the two would find it a bit hard to run as fast but managed to keep up anyway. "Don't say that brother! I'm sure we'll get there in time! It's not like they can take the train, somebody would notice them!" Again, trying to find the Brightside of the situation.

"Al!" He would remind his younger brother. "Envy can easily look like a normal human being and just walk right onto the train without any questions!"

Hurrying up to the station, both of them passed by the ticket taker as they jumped into an available car.

"Excuse us! Official military business!" Probably one of the first times Edward would even use his ranking. Flashing that silver pocket watch of his, it made for a good passage onto the train.

- - -

Resembool would now be the current location of the two homunculi. Having already arrived earlier that day.

"This place seems familiar…" Vanity said, looking around at the scenery.

"Does it now?" Envy looked over at her as they both wandered through the forested area. Surely during the daytime someone would spot the two, and sneaking her around on the train was a hard enough task. The trees would hide them nicely. "What's so familiar about it?"

"Like I just think I've been here before…" She said, looking around. Oddly enough, her cemetery would be just beyond the trees.

- - -

The train ride was long and unbarring, but both managed to make it through. By now it was early into the evening, people would be having supper right about now.

"I hate trains." Edward mumbled. "I just can't get this bad feeling out of my head. I know something must have happened."

"If we're lucky, maybe they got lost?" Alphonse was running out of good things to come up with.

"Don't be ridiculous Al." He still couldn't help that bad feeling.

Walking back towards their home, they passed by houses of some old familiar friends. It was good to be back, to bad it was for such a horrible occasion.

"Alexander?" It was a woman's voice, an older woman from the sound of it.

Just on the other side of a small hill, there was a house. A woman stood outside who seemed to be looking at them both as they walked by. Then a man came out, saying something to her and was about to bring her inside. He looked over as she pointed and would wave as to motion them to come over.

"Brother, I think they mean us." Alphonse said, tapping Edward on the shoulder.

"Not now, we have something more important to do. I can't sit stop to chat with these people." He just moved on.

"Young man!" The husband called out.

"Dammit, what now." Edward stopped and looked over as the man approached. "Look here old man I ain't got the time! What do you want!"

As the husband came up, his wife would follow behind him. "Young man, tell us your name."

"What?" A weird request. "I'm Edward Elric, why?"

"See dear?" He turned to his wife, almost in tears now as she covered her face with her hands and turned around heading to their house. "I'm sorry about that, but my wife has been a total mess since our son disappeared about a year ago. Though I will admit, you look just like him."

"What a second, a year ago?" Edward looked up at Al, who would nod in agreement. "And he looked just like me?"

"Yea he did, though I think he might have been a bit taller though."

Edward would just have to hold himself back just this once. "Could I please go inside? I think we need to talk about something."

- - -

Vanity would be sleeping, curled up on the ground. But Envy would be on the watch, sitting perched up in a tree as he looked to the Rockbell house. "Where the hell is this girl, I'm tired of waiting already." Probably a bad night, Winry must have been out instead of home with her grandmother. "Just that old bag in the house…what good is that!"

"Envy?" Vanity would roll over onto her back as she looked up into the tree.

"What?" He was getting annoyed, waiting wasn't something he could handle.

She wouldn't say anything, because by that time she had fallen right back to sleep. He would find him self climbing down a few branches, looking at her for a moment.

- - -

At this moment, Edward would be brought into the house. Keeping a close eye out for anything that seemed strange. "You're son's room…where is it?"

"Right upstairs, but why do you need to see it?" The man asked, he was getting confused.

"Young man…" The sobbing voice of the woman as she stood at the top of the stairs. "You're one of them too aren't you? One of those alchemists, right?"

"Yes that's right." Edward nodded as he headed to the stairs. "And if I'm correct, your son must have studied alchemy too right?"

The woman would nod.

Alphonse would stay downstairs, letting Edward investigate things. The woman unlocked the room and let him in to take a look.

"Since he disappeared, I kept locked his room. I couldn't take it to look at his room when I passed by. It was just too horrible to stand." She almost started to try again.

"This will only take me a second, I promise not to disturb anything." He stepped in and looked around. The walls were covered in circles and different designs. "This is amazing…" Moving his hand along the dust covered walls, he traced the carved in circles. "Miss, did he have any books?"

She nodded, pointing to his closet. "He was a big reader…I could never understand anything he was studying though. It scares me."

Opening the closet as books would spill out by his feet. "Alchemic literature." Picking up a book. "I must have read all these already…kids books really." Opening to the different marked pages of some of the books as he read through them.

Again there was sobbing, the woman couldn't help herself. "Forgive me. But you so look like my son Alex standing there."

"It's alright, I know how you feel." Shutting the book. "I lost someone too actually, when I was real young. It's heartbreaking. It's also something your son knows very well."

"You mean, you know what happened to him? Please, tell me." She was clearly begging to learn any information about her lost son.

"I'm sorry to tell you this…but these books taught your son about a forbidden art known as Human Transmutation. It's alchemy that can never possibly work."

"I don't understand…"

"Did your son have a girlfriend?" He asked blatantly.

"There was a girl, Elizabeth. He loved that girl so much…but she was murdered. Since then he lived in these books. He wouldn't eat, or sleep…or even go outside. I worried about him so much… But what difference does that make?"

"Human Transmutation is alchemy that can be used to bring a person back to life. But its nearly impossible to do, so its forbidden. Your son tried to bring this girl back, but failed. He isn't missing, he's dead." Edward wasn't really the kind of person to break things gently.


	8. Chapter 7

**Innocence Of A Homunculus**

Chapter Seven

Edward would walk back downstairs, leaving the poor sobbing woman to herself. "Sir."

"Yes?" The husband would stand up from his chair. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yea, it explains a lot." Edward nodded and looked to Alphonse. "There's a lot more to this then we know Al."

"Like how much more?" Poor Alphonse was left in the dark this whole time.

Edward would begin to explain again. "Your son Alex, he had a girlfriend right? Elizabeth? She was murdered, and your son tried to bring her back with alchemy. But he didn't know what get was doing…it killed him. Exchanging his life for hers."

"Wait wait, your telling me all those books and things in his room is for that alchemy?" He knew his son was up to something, but honestly didn't think he would do something to irrational.

"Exactly. In exchange for his life a homunculus is born in the form of Elizabeth, who thinks I'm your son Alex. She managed to track me now somehow and we think she is here in town. My brother and I are trying to stop her and hopefully set her at rest but we may need your help."

The man nodded. "I suppose I can try, but I don't know what all I can do for you."

"Did you son have anything of hers? Like anything special?"

"Nope, not a thing. He burned all her stuff just after she died." He shook his head.

"There is one thing I know of." His wife came down the stairs. "Her funeral day, Alex threw something into her casket. A little compact he had given her. I knew it meant something to her because I always saw her looking at herself with it." She began to wipe her eyes. "Elizabeth was a good girl, very beautiful…it was no wonder why he loved her so. If you can set her to peace, then her and my son can be together again."

"Al, let's go." Edward said, waving to the both of them.

"Right." He would also wave, but then stopped as he nudged Edward.

"Huh?" He turned around to Al and looked back at the heartbroken mother. "Oh, uh…is there something else?"

"This may seen a bit of an odd request…but please…" She sniffled. "Could I just…"

Edward blinked, looking at the woman oddly as Alphonse nudged him again. "Brother, you do know you look like their son…" He whispered.

"Yea…" Catching a glimpse of a picture on the wall, it was eerie. Edward sighed, a more softer side showing as he walked over and let the woman hug him.

- - -

"That was just creepy." Edward moaned as they reached the cemetery.

"But just think of how happy you made her." Alphonse answered. "Besides, you were the one who told her that her son was dead."

"No, no that. Just this Alexander guy…I saw a few pictures…he really does look like me. And actually, I think I kinda like his hair cut." He looked around for the tombstone now.

"Brother…" Alphonse looked around.

"Yea, did you find it Al?"

"No but…this is the same cemetery mom was buried in."

"Hm?" Edward looked around, and it was. They just so happened to be on the other side of the cemetery. "You're right…c'mon, we can't worry about that right now. Keep looking."

- - -

Back in the woods, it had gotten later. Envy had given up and settled him self on the ground after seeing how comfortable Vanity was. Who was still sleeping. He laid down, his hands under his head as he looked up at the sky.

"Eh?" Blinking as he looked by his side to find her cuddling up to him. ". . ." Unsure on how to act upon this, he tried to ignore it and looked back up at the sky.

"I used to do this before…" She spoke softly.

Envy twitched, not realizing she was awake now. "Do what?"

"Look at stars…me and him, we used to look at stars together." She smiled with a faint sigh.

"Yea well…I wasn't looking at the stars." He lies of course. Now closing his eyes. "I was just trying to get to sleep that's all."

"With your eyes open?" Vanity would sit up a little, looking at him oddly.

He cracked on eye open. "I'm just good like that, that's all. I can sleep with my eyes open if I want."

"No you can't…" She refused.

"Who says I can't?" He would sit up too.

"I do. It's silly to sleep with your eyes open…because you can only see dreams when your eyes are shut." A little childish sounding, but it was a cute theory.

"I don't have dreams." He would lay right back down now.

"Why not?" She asked, laying down again also.

"How many times do I have to remind you? We're homunculi, we don't dream, we don't have feelings…it's stupid." Though he wasn't arguing, he simply stated his point.

". . ." She had no response, and instead would roll over on her back with her back to him now. A breeze of wind would blow her hair, tickling over his face a little.

Moving the white strands from his face, he turned his head and looked to see she had her back to him. "Oh what? Are you mad at me now?"

"How can I be mad if I have no feelings…" She pouted. "And why should you care if I was upset, its not like you have feelings either."

"I can be concerned if I want." He sat up, reaching his hand to her shoulder as he rolled her back over to face him. Envy starred, seeing that she was actually crying about something. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing…" Again she would go to turn away but he simply wouldn't have that.

"Either say something now or just get over it. I'm not going to deal with your crying all night." He would keep her there.

"It's just…I don't understand anything. What I am, or how I got here really…how do you deal with living like this?"

"Sometimes you just have to get revenge to deal with it…" Envy would let go of her now.

- - -

By this time, Edward would be halfway into the grave by now. Though most of it was dug out by Alphonse, having a bigger younger brother was certainly a good thing to have.

"I think we're almost there Al! Let's keep going!" Edward pushed on until he heard a noise. "Wait…I think we got it!"

Hurriedly, they moved the dirt from the casket that Edward found himself sitting on. Alphonse was kneeling just beside the grave, not really able to fit into the hole as he just reached in and dug around from above.

"We'll get this, find her, and settle this problem." Edward finalized the situation, now slamming a metal arm down through the casket as he ripped it open. "Now where is it…a-ha!" Holding up the gold compact in utter victory. "Got it!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Innocence Of A Homunculus**

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Winry would finally be walking through the door.

"Winry dear, you have a couple visitors." Her grandmother would say, hearing her walk in.

"Visitors?" That was weird. The only two she could think of would be Ed and Al.

And of course, it was none other then them. Winry walked into her living room as Edward turned to look at her. "And just where did you go to last night?" In an almost accusing tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" Winry blinked, not really catching on at first.

"Last night, me and Al came here to find you." He stood up. "But you weren't here. Where were you?"

"At Sarah's house." She said innocently. "What's the big deal? Is there something wrong?" Totally oblivious. But it wasn't her fault…no one ever told her anything.

Edward sighed in relief. "Well, at least I know we weren't too late."

"Too late?" Still in the dark. "Too late for what! You're not telling me anything Edward! What the hell is going on huh!"

"Nothing." Edward sat back down again. "But me and Al are going to stay here for a few days…if that's alright with you."

Alphonse had remained quiet long enough. He knew if Edward didn't say anything by now, then he never would. "Winry…we're only here because we think that someone may be after you."

"Al!" Edward's attempt at keeping Winry safe by leaving her in the dark had failed.

"After me? But…why? Who?" Almost instantly terrified.

"It's a long story…I don't feel like getting into the details." Edward crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't have to get into details if I only knew what was going on from the start!" Winry was in tears now. "Why do you insist on lying to me like this!" And without even giving him time to answer, she ran outside.

"Brother!" He looked to Edward who seemed to be in one of his moods. "Shouldn't we go after her? What if something happens?"

"I don't want to think about that right now." He sighed, standing up. "She thinks I have to tell her everything…but for what? So she can worry herself to death? She doesn't understand a thing…"

- - -

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being lied to." Winry had stormed out of her house, walking in an aimless direction which oddly enough was headed towards the woods.

"Hm?" Hearing something, Vanity looked around. She was the first to wake up and had decided to wander about. The town was so familiar, she couldn't help it.

Winry figured if she disappeared for a while, Edward would worry and feel bad for making her run off like she did. She would play the guilt trip on him.

Narrowing her eyes, Vanity seemed more like a cat ready to pounce. Listening in as Winry muttered to herself, going on and on about something. "It was you…IT WAS YOU!"

"Huh!" Not only was it an unexpected attack, but Winry was too angry at the moment to even realize she was being attacked upon. As a chain came out from within the trees, tightly wrapping around her, it pulled her into the woods.

"It Was You!" Pulling the chain as it drug Winry though the grass and dirt till she brought her face up to hers. Vanity narrowed those lavender colored eyes in utter rage. "You made him forget about me!"

"Who? I don't know what you're-" And it finally struck her. "Edward! This is about Edward!"

"I Knew It Was You!" Vanity was furious, grabbing the back of Winry's head as she shoved her face into the dirt. Now beginning to drag her away.

- - -

Envy would then find himself waking up a bit later. Sitting up as he looked around, scratching the back of his head. "Wait a minute…"

He blinked, now coming up to his feet in a bit of surprise. "Vanity?"

That was strange. "Where the hell did she go!" And so the search was on.

- - -

"Brother, can we please go look for her now?" Alphonse pleaded.

They both sat outside on the front steps, Edward seemed to be in deep thought as he looked at the little gold compact.

"Brother?" Again he tried to get through.

Edward then stood up, slipping the mirror compact into his pocket. "We need to start getting ready."

"Ready?" He was a little confused.

"We need to set Elizabeth to rest. That's the only thing we can do for her."

"But that wasn't who I was talking about!" Poor Alphonse though he misunderstood him.

"I know. But I honestly don't think Elizabeth would try to hurt anybody…she seems too innocent." Edward shook his head, walking down the steps as he started to head off.

"So what's your plan then?" Alphonse was a little scared to ask.

"I want to try and lure her out. Maybe try to bring her to a place that will be familiar to her… Not Alexander's house, his parents might get too freaked out. And we don't know where she used to live…so the only thing else I can think of is the cemetery." Edward then dug around in his pocket, and handed his brother a small folded piece of paper.

"What is this?" Alphonse opened it, looking to see it was a transmutation circle. 

"If we want to release her, we're going to have to kill her Al." Edward's voice sounded a little shaky for some reason.

"We're actually going to do that!" Alphonse was such a kind soul, it wasn't a surprise to hear his protest against killing something that was so seemingly evil.

"We have to Al! I wish there could be another way…but there isn't. She doesn't have anything here…so maybe this way she can find Alex and be happy."

- - -

"Where are you taking me!" Winry cried, still being drug around in the dirt.

"Someplace where no one will ever find you…" Vanity sneered as she came upon the cemetery. "You want to take my place…you can have it."

Pulling her into the cemetery, she found her grave still just recently dug up from Edward the night before. "Less mess for me then." She smiled, and snatched the chain from around Winry. Pushing her into the hole in the ground.

"What!" Winry, now in a total state of panic, couldn't believe what was going on. Now being shoved into the empty coffin, screaming and crying. What else could she possibly do?

- - -

At this point, Envy would have tracked Vanity down. But also realized who would soon be coming to meet her also. Edward was making his way to the very same spot.

"What the hell does that little punk think he's doing?" Trying to hold himself back from his urge to rip him apart, something struck his mind. "He can't possibly…" Envy knew that in order to get rid of a homunculi you need the remains of the body they were born from.

Looking at Edward and then back towards the cemetery, he had to quickly make a decision.


End file.
